


Details

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every last detail." The quirk of his eyebrows suggested those weren't the only details he had concerned himself with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta tag to medie's The Worst Laid Plans, written for her 2008 fandom stocking. AU. Genderbender. Girl!Mac/Don.

"Yo, Mac."

You recognize the look on his face, that dangerous slow smirk that twists you all up inside, tendrils of warmth to coursing through your body. "Is that the information on Mackey, Don?"

"Every last detail." The quirk of his eyebrows suggested those weren't the only details he had concerned himself with. You worry about the glass walls that surround you, and yet you are thankful the storage room is down a different hall. You might have been the one pulling him in this time. Taking the file he offers, you flip through it distractedly, trying to ignore the heat racing through your veins.

"Good." Flipping it shut with a crisp snap, you look back up at him. "I'll get on it, see what I can find."

"Then I'll expect to hear from you." He gives you a long, penetrating look as he speaks. There's a promise in his eyes that makes you shiver as you turn back towards your office.


End file.
